Rahi
Witamy na stronie... (Rahi) Rahi Nienazwane Rahi Rahi są fauną występującą we Wszechświecie Matoran. Są to biomechaniczne stworzenia stworzone z organicznego i nieorganicznego Protodermis. Słowo "Rahi" w języku Matoran znaczy "nie nasz", częściej tłumaczone jako "przyroda". Uważa się, że Rahi nie są tak inteligentne jak rozumne gatunki występujące we wszechświecie, posługując się głównie instynktem i chęcią zaspokojenia podstawowych potrzeb jak jedzenie i schronienie. Posiadają bardzo mało wewnętrznego światła; wystarczająco dużo aby mogły żyć, lecz niewystarczająco dużo aby mogły podejmować świadome decyzje. Lewa i Kopaka walczą z zainfekowanymi Rahi na Mata Nui]]Niektóre Rahi mogą nosić pozbawione mocy Kanohi, które z kolei mogą być zakażone przez Kraata, aby Makuta mogli mieć wpływ na ich wolę. Rahi mogą być też kontrolowane przez istoty z mocą kontroli Rahi, lub przez posiadaczy Maski Kontroli Rahi. Większość Rahi we Wszechświecie Matoran zostało stworzonych przez Makuta, którzy wykorzystali technikę mieszania różnych Wirusów w kadziach z płynnym Protodermis. Kiedy Bractwo Makuta stało się złe, zaczęli tworzyć Rahi dla swoich własnych potrzeb. Kilka Rahi we Wszechświecie Matoran zostało stworzonych nim Makuta byli odpowiedzialni za ich tworzenie. Za ich stworzenie odpowiadają Wielkie Istoty, lub inne, wcześniejsze frakcje jak Dłoń Artakhi. Niektóre gatunki Rahi są wynikiem energetycznego Protodermis lub innych czynników działających na wcześniejsze Rahi, istoty rozumne lub środowisko. Wiele Rahi zamieszkało na Spherus Magna po tym, jak system operacyjny Wszechświata Matoran został odłączony. B ]] * Bestia z Archiwów – bestia mieszkająca w Archiwach Onu-Metru. * Brakas – złośliwe Rahi o wyglądzie małpy, wcześniej powszechnie spotykane w Le-Wahi. * Brzytworyb – wieloryb, który żył na wybrzeżu Ga-Metru. * Burnak – czworonożne Rahi, które mieszkało na Voya Nui. * Byk Artakhi – szybki, silny oraz wrogonastawiony centaur , który jest dobrym łowcą. Uważa się, że żyły w Artace. * Byk Fader – byk potrafiący się teleportować. D * Daikau - mięsożerne Rahi żyjące w dżungli. * Dikapi – nielotny ptak pustynny. * Długi Kieł – drapieżny gad pochodzący z Metru Nui. F * Fenrakk – duży pająk pochodzący z Voya Nui, gdzie jeden z nich został powiększony i połączony z Vezonem. * Fikou – niebezpieczny pająk, który mieszkał powszechnie na drzewach Le-Wahi. ** [[Fikou#Fikou-Nui|'Fikou-Nui']] – podgatunek Fikou o większych rozmiarach. * Fusa – kangur, który powszechnie występował w Po-Wahi. G ]] * Gadunka – mały Rahi zamieszkujący oceany. * Gafna – gryzoń, który występował na Voya Nui. * Ghekula – ziemnowodna żaba. * Góra – Rahi, które było kiedyś czującą skałą, aż urosło do rozmiarów dużej góry. * Gukko – wielkie Rahi o wyglądzie ptaka. ** Ka – Gukko zaprzyjaźniony z Kongu. H * Hahnah – mały krab występujący w Otchłani. ** Hahnah Jallera – krab podążający za Jallerem. * Hapaka – pochodzi z górskich obszarów Mata Nui, po których z łatwością się przemieszczał. * Hikaki – jaszczur o wyglądzie smoka. * Hoto – pluskwa, której ciało może podpalać wiele materiałów, żyjący kiedyś w Ta-Wahi. * Husi – Rahi o wyglądzie strusia. * Hydruka – Rahi, który występował wokół Mahri Nui. ** Morak – niebieski Hydruka. ** Thulox – czerwony Hydruka. I * Infernavika – mały ptak, który żył w pobliżu Ta-Koro. J * Jastrząb Dymny – ptak pochodzący z Xii. * Jaszczur Bagienny Gigant – Rahi, który zamieszkiwał Le-Koro. K ]] * Kahu – jastrząb, którt żył w Le-Wahi. * Kałamarnica z Wielkiej Świątyni – wielka kałamarnica pochodząca z Metru Nui. * Kane-Ra – Rahi o wyglądzie byka, znany także jako „Byk Legend’’. * Kardas – Rahi o wyglądzie smoka, został stworzony przez Ignikę, poprzez transformację powiększonego wcześniej Fenrakka. * Kavinika – wilk służący Matorańskim naukowcom do pilnowania miejsc i rzeczy. * Keetongu – duży, mądry, czujący Rahi, który umie usunąć z organizmu Jad Hordika. * Keras – krab koralowy, którego można oswoić i używać jako wierzchowca. * Kewa – mniejszy, podobny do ptaka Rahi, na którym Matoranie mogą latać, powszechnie występował w Le-Wahi. * Kikanalo – masywny nosorożec, żył na Polach Rzeźb w Po-Metru oraz na Voya Nui. **Kikanalo Hordika – zmutowany Kikanalo, któremu wstrzyknięto Jad Hordika. * Kinloka – eksperymentalny Rahi, który może być dalekim krewnym Szczura Skalnego. * Kirikori Nui – duży owad. * Klakk – latający Rahi stworzony przez Mutrana, którego krzyk może oszołomić samych Makuta. * Kofo-Jaga – mniejszy krewny Nui-Jaga, którego przyciąga ciepło, lecz nie cierpi światła. * Korsarz Rafowy – podobny do ryby Rahi, zamieszkujący niegdyś Otchłań. * Kot Płyciznowy – przypominający panterę Rahi, żył na Daxii. * Kraawa – Rahi posiadający umiejętność pochłaniania każdego ataku jaki na nim zadano, aby potem wykorzystać go do zwiększenia swoich rozmiarów. * Krab Pajęczak – Rahi używany przez Barraki w bitwach. * Krab Ussal – Rahi, którego po oswojeniu można wykorzystywać do transportu, w górnictwie oraz w sporcie. ** Pewku – krab należący obecnie do Orkahma. ** Ussal Skalny – agresywna odmiana występująca na Voya Nui. ** Zmutowany Krab Ussal – masywne stworzenie przebywające w Archiwum. * Krahka – czujący się samicą Rahi, o mocy pozwalającej jej zmieniać kształt, jest jedynym wolnym Rahi ze swojego gatunku. * Kret Archiwalny – Rahi, który mieszkał w Po-Metru. * Krowa Mata Nui – spokojna krowa. * Krzykacz Klifowy – podobny do nietoperza Rahi pochodzący z Odiny. * Krzykacz Piaskowy – tajemnicze stworzenie, które zamieszkiwało Pustynię Żalu. * Kuma-Nui – wielki szczur. L ]] * Lew Skalny – tajemnicze stworzenie zamieszkujące najgłębsze sekcje Archiwum, posiadające bardzo ostre pazury i zęby, a podrażnione nagrzewa swoje kosmyki z grzywy do dużych temperatur. * Lohrak – latający wąż, których duża ilość może pokonać nawet Toa. * Lotnik Jadowity – latające stworzenie podróżujące z Visorakami, pomagające im przy chwytaniu latających Rahi. * Lotnik Ognisty latający Rahi, którego ukąszenie boli jak oparzenie od ognia. Ł * Łowca Vahki – Rahi polujące na Vahki. M ]] * Mahi – rogata koza, którą można oswoić. * Makika – duża i niebezpieczna ropucha, żyła w jaskiniach Po-Wahi. * Małpa Skalna Kolczasta – małpa z Po-Metru, żyjąca w cieniu rzucanym przez rzeźby, podrażniona zaś zwija się w kolczastą kulę i próbuje zmiażdżyć swoich przeciwników. * Małpa Lawowa – duża małpa, która występowała na Voya Nui. * Mana Ko – legendarny Rahi, o którym się mówi, że jest najlepszym głównym Teridaksa. * Manas – duże kraby służące Teridaksowi. * Mieszkaniec Głębin – gigantyczny, przerażający Rahi, posiadający szczękę pozwalającą połknąć Wielką Świątynię. * Moa – ptak, który występował w Po-Wahi. * Modliszka Metru – modliszka żywiąca się innymi owadami. * Muaka – podobny do tygrysa Rahi, któremu w polowaniu pomaga wydłużająca się szyja. ** Kolczasty Muaka – Muaka posiadający kolczastą zbroję. ** Muaka Hordika – Muaka zmutowany przez Jad Hordika. * Mucha Kwasowa – małe Rahi w postaci insektów, które żyło na Południowym Kontynencie. N * Nekrozięba – ptak, który żył w górach Zakazu, który po śmierci potrafi nadal śpiewać. * Niazesk – gatunek małego Rahi, stworzonego po to, aby utrzymać większe Rahi pod kontrolą Makuta. * Niedźwiedź Pyłowy – duży, podobny do niedźwiedzia Rahi. ** Graalok – Niedźwiedź Pyłowy, który zaprzyjaźnij się z Lewą. * Nietoperz Lodowy – nietoperz będący utrapieniem dla proroków Ko-Matoran. * Nivawk – podobny do jastrzębia Rahi, jeden z nich służył Teridaksowi podczas jego rządów na Metru Nui pod postacią Turagi Dume. * Nui-Jaga – duży skorpion, z żądłem potrafiącym strzelać jadem. * Nui-Kopen – duża osa, będąca naturalnym przeciwnikiem Nui-Rama, z powodu polowania na to samo pożywienie. * Nui-Rama – duży latający owad, który wznosił duże i wysokie ule w dżungli Le-Wahi. P ]] * Pająk Elektryczny – pajęczak strzelający piorunami. * Pająk Morski – ziemnowodny Rahi znany z tego, że jest jedynym drapieżnikiem polującym na Visoraki. * Pająk Srebrny Szybowy – pająk polujący na swoje ofiary w szybach Metru Nui, łapiąc je w paraliżującą ciecz. * Pająk Sztyletnik – pająk z Voya Nui. * Parakrekk – duży, dwunożny, ziemnowodny Rahi, żywiący się gruzem zostawionym przez Protocairny. * Pełzacz Błotnisty – mięsożerny Rahi z kwaśnym oddechem. * Pełzacz Kablowy – Rahi, który żył na kablach Le-Metru. * Pełzacz Lawowy – Rahi, który posiadał kolonie wokół Góry Valmai. * Pełzacz Nocny – Rahi prowadzące nocny tryb życia, długi na około 2 metry, krępy, posiadający sześć potężnych nóg, będący pokarmem dla małych owadów i gryzoni. * Pierwsze Rahi – masywny potwór morski stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty. * Pijawka Bagienna – Rahi o wyglądzie pijawki, mieszkające na bagnach. * Pijawka Mrozu – małe stworzenie wysysające ciepło z innych istot. * Pluskwa Elektryczna – mały owad, który może wydzielić ładunek elektryczny. * Pokawi – mały, nielotny ptak z Le-Wahi. * Pożeracz – mały Rahi podróżujący w rojach, jego pożywieniem jest nieorganiczne Protodermis. * Proto Smok – duży, wdzięczny, ziemnowodny Rahi stworzony przez Kojola, który żył w Ga-Metru i na wybrzeżach Mata-Nui. * Protocairn – duże, ziemnowodne Rahi, o którym się mówi, że powstało z Matoran, którzy poddawali się efektom powstającym przez kontakt z Energetycznym Protodermis. * Protodit – mikroskopijny Rahi, który uciekł z Archiwum. ** Protodax – Protodit powiększony o kilka trylionów razy przez Miotacz Zamor. * Ptak Łowiecki Mata Nui – ptak morski, który żył na nisko położonych gałęziach Le-Wahi. R ]] * Rahi Nui – zmutowane Rahi stworzone przez Bractwo Makuta. * Rahi-Matoran – hybryda Matorana Cienia i Rahi. * Ranama – ropucha, która żyła w Ta-Wahi, polująca na przelatujące Nui-Rama. * Raptor Skalny – Rahi tworzące pułapki w postaci usuwisk, w które wpadają ofiary większe niż on sam. * Robak – przypominający Kraata Rahi, potrafiący się komunikować telepatycznie z innymi członkami swojego gatunku, będący do tego na tyle mały, że potrafi się zmieścić na płytę Krana znajdującą się w głowie Bohroka, przez co może go kontrolować w taki sam sposób. * Robak Elektryczny – owad atakujący przeciwników piorunami. * Robak Karmiący – gatunek Rahi wydający okropny dźwięk ze swoich gniazd. * Robak Klifowy – nieznośny konik polny, który znajdował się w Ga-Wahi. * Robak Lodowy – gryzoń podróżujący w grupach, aby mógł atakować większe stworzenia. * Robak Podziemny – wielkie, posiadające macki stworzenie, które mieszkało głęboko w Onu-Wahi, często będące tematem legend, rzadko spotykane przez górników. * Robak Skalny – mały, podziemny, jadowity Rahi. * Robak Szlamowaty – Rahi posiadający szpony, napotkany przez górników z Onu-Metru. * Robak Wiercący – Rahi o wyglądzie robaka. * Ruki – zbiór kilku podobnych do siebie gatunków ryb, posiadających silne szczęki, których naturalnym przeciwnikiem jest Tarakava. * Ryba Brzytwowa – wodne stworzenie z Ga-Metru. * Ryba Jaskiniowa – ryba, która sprawia, że wydaje się większa niż jest w rzeczywistości. * Ryba Makuta – szybka ryba, o której się mówi, że posiada „ten sam szczęśliwy uśmiech jak Makuta”. S ]] * Salamandra Piecowa – gad, który mieszkał w Ta-Metru. * Skorpion Katapulta – Rahi o wyglądzie skorpiona, który wystrzeliwuje kule z magmy ze swojego ogona. * Smok Fazowy – Rahi poruszające się z prędkością pozwalającą mu przechodzić przez stałe obiekty. * Smok Kanohi – legendarny smok, którzy posiada łuski przypominające Kanohi. * Sokół Lawowy – Rahi przypominający ptaka, żyjący niegdyś na Voya Nui. * Strażnik Bram – duży Rahi projektujący mniejszą wersję siebie. * Strzelec Piaskowy – mały, gryzący owad z Po-Metru. * Szczur Skalny – szczur mieszkający kiedyś w Archiwum, potrafiący zjeść niemal każdą rzecz, z powodu zębów potrafiących gryźć nawet kamień. * Szczur Lawowy – szczur potrafiący płonąć. * Szperacz Kolczasty – jeden z najsilniejszych Rahi znanych z Onu-Metru, stworzony przez Mutrana. Ś * Ślimak Grzbietowy – pasożytniczy ślimak przyczepiający się do Skakdi by żywić się ich gniewem. T ]] * Tahtorak – masywny, długi na 12 metrów Rahi, potrafiący przemawiać do Matoran, którego gatunek pochodzi z Zakazu i jeszcze innej wyspy na południe od Metru Nui. * Takea – Rahi o wyglądzie rekina. * Taku – mały ptak, który jest blisko spokrewniony z Gukko. * Tarakava – przypominający jaszczura Rahi, posiadający długie przednie kończyny potrafiące oszołomić jego ofiarę. ** Dwugłowa Tarakava – zmutowana Tarakava posiadająca dwie głowy, znaleziona w Ga-Metru, skąd została przetransportowana do Archiwum Onu-Metru. ** Tarakava Nui – „Król Jaszczurów”, zmutowana Tarakava. * Tarakava Piaskowa – krewny Tarakavy żyjący na pustyni. * Terenowy Pełzacz Toa – masywna bestia morska wykorzystywana przez Toa Mahri. * Troller – olbrzymia, rogata, podobna do robaka bestia, która żyła pod piaskami Po-Metru, posiadająca szczękę pozwalającą połknąć cały blok z Metru Nui. * Tropiciel Bagienny – gad, który żył na Bagnie Sekretów. * Tropiciel Energii – podobny do psa Rahi posiadający znakomity zmysł śledzenia. ** Spinax – zmutowany Tropiciel Energii, który pomagał Maxilosowi w pilnowaniu Otchłani. * Tropiciel Tunelowy – gigantyczne, niebezpieczne oraz rzadkie Rahi z Metru Nui. * Truteń Kolonijny – mały gatunek dwunożnych Rahi, które były kiedyś zniewolone przez Visoraki. * Tunelowiec – jaszczur, którego ciało zmienia się w zależności od rodzaju ataku jaki na nim użyto. V Suukorak]] * Vako – wielkie, rogate Rahi o wyglądzie nosorożca, które przemierzało równiny Po-Wahi. * Visorak – gatunek inteligentnego, przypominającego pająka Rahi, którego imię oznacza „złodziej życia”. Został stworzony przez Chiroxa. Potrafią strzelać kołami Rhotuka, które posiadają różne moce, wstrzykują jad Hordika i przędzą sieć. Były dowodzone przez Roodakę i Sidoraka. ** Boggarak – rasa posiadająca wiele umiejętności związanych z wodą. ** Kahgarak – wielki, elitarny Visorak, potrafiący wezwać Zivona. ** Keelerak – dziki, nieposłuszny, zielony Visorak. ** Oohnorak – czarny Visorak z umiejętnością naśladowania głosów. ** Roporak – potrafiący się maskować Visorak. ** Suukorak – rasa Visoraka potrafiąca wstrzymać swoje procesy życiowe. ** Vohtarak – bardzo agresywna rasa Visoraków. W ]] * Waikiru – gatunek Rahi podobny do morsa. * Wąż Bagnisty – wężowaty Rahi żyjący na bagiennych terenach. * Wąż Czerwony – rogaty wąż, posiadający moc elektryczności. * Wąż Skalny – Rahi, w które raz przeszktałciła się Krahka. * Wąż Kryształowy – wąż, który mieszkał w zatokach Artakhi, w większości uśpiony. * Wąż Powietrzny – plujący kwasem Rahi, które mieszkało w Karda Nui, z którymi Toa Mata walczyli. * Węgorz Lawowy – Rahi, który może stopić prawie każdy materiał. * Wężówka Pyłowa – małe Rahi, które żyło w Królestwie Karzahni, jedzące Protodermis i atakujące zbroję Matoran. * Wieloryb Kolcowy – wieloryb, który żył na wybrzeżu Ga-Metru. * Wieloryb Żądlący – duże Rahi podobne do wieloryba. * Wodne Widmo – małe morskie Rahi stworzone przez Teridaxa, pomijane przez większość ryb z powodu jego zewnętrznej muszli pokrytej trucizną. * Wspinacz Kryształowy – duży Rahi, który żył na szczytach Wież Wiedzy, żywiący się nietoperzami lodowymi. Z ]] * Zaczajacz Szybowy – pająk ukrywający się w szybach powietrznych, aby schwytać ofiarę. * Zivon – masywne, monstrualne stworzenie zamieszkujące Obszar Mroku. Ż * Żaba Piaskowa – drażliwy, podobny do żaby Rahi. * Żmija Zguby – wielogłowy wąż z trującym oddechem, stworzony przez Makuta Chiroxa. * Żółw Dermis – mały, spokojny żółw, który posiada tajemniczą zdolność do przewidywania pogody. * Żółw Lądowy – latający żółw, który żył w Le-Wahi. * Żółw Wojenny Otchłani – duży żółw wchodzący w skład armii Carapara. * Żuk Mrozu – duży, inteligentny żuk. Kategoria:Rahi Kategoria:Generacja 1